Espoir
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: Yaoi [Seifer&Squall] Seifer pense à son amour impossible...


Just For…  
  
Okay donc toujours dans ma suite de "je ne sais pas quoi faire", voici ma fic:  
  
Title: Just For  
  
Author: Lady Yuskreven  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, même si ça me plairait… J  La chanson n'est pas à moi non plus, mais le chanteur est à mon goût…  
  
Warnings:   
  
Pairings: Seifer + Squall Bien sûr.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
And I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
  
Il ignorait combien de whisky il avait déjà bu. Son cerveau se trouvait trop mélange pour s'en rappeler de toute façon, ce qui indicait qu'il en avait bu beaucoup. Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la salle de bal, il pouvait malgré tout encore discerner la silhouette d'un Squall fixant amèrement son ex petit ami.  
  


Rinoa et lui avaient rompu tôt après l'affaire Ultimecia, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle était une jeune fille très sociale, lui un prince de glace anti-social. Mais la réelle raison était que Squall était gay. Chose surprenante, Rinoa l'accepta très bien et ils restèrent amis.  
  
   
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
  
Mais les vrais amis ne sont-ils pas supposes s'aider les uns les autres? Alors pourquoi Squall, alors qu'il avait rompu avec son amant à peine deux jours auparavant, se retrouvait seul, abandonné? Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'il pouvait cacher ses sentiments trop aisément…  
  


Squall semblait le même que d'habitude. Mais Seifer savait. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse profonde prendre le dessus sur le jeune homme. Une autre blessure dans son cœur déjà brisé. Un autre rempart placé par dessus. Un autre pas vers la reine des glaces et sa promesse de ne jamais plus être blessé. Squall  fut toujours trop vulnérable émotionnellement. Mais il ne laissa jamais rien voir.   
  
  
And I want to make him regret   
life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him take back  
All that he took from you  
Yes I do  
  
C'est vraiment difficile de briser ces parois. Le seul moyen que Seifer eut jamais trouvé fut de le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce que finalement il finisse par se defender. En fait, c'était aussi le seul moyen d'avoir l'attention ô combien désirée de Squall. Comme tout cela pouvait être triste… Il voudrait tant pouvoir l'aider en ce moment. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir ainsi, sans défense. Mais Squall l'ignorerait, ou pire, le rejetterait.   
  


Seifer ne supportait plus le rejet non plus. Rejeté par ses parents, rejeté par ses amis, il en été devenu un connard égoïste. Si des gens venaient à le rejeter, autant le leur rendre. Oderint, dum metuant. Squall par contre n'entrait pas dans ce schéma. Depuis l'orphelinat, il s'était toujours sentit attiré par le petit brun. Premièrement, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amitié, mais les années passantes, l'amitié devint amour. Un amour non réciproque malheureusement.  
   
  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
Certains pouvaient le décrire comme un amour impossible. Parce que tel était le cas. Squall ne laisserait personne entrer dans son petit monde, alors laissons Seifer de côté. Cette idée attristait le grand blond, son cœur comme broyé par sa propre cage thoracique. Etre si prêt de l'amour, mais ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il donnerait absolument tout pour un simple baiser, pour goûter ses douces lèvres. Entouré dans ses bras ce magnifique torse, et le bercer dans ses bras. Caresser les traits délicats  de son visage céleste.  
  


Peut être était-ce là son châtiment pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commit. Hyne. Pourrait-il un jour pouvoir trouver le bonheur ? Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il ne pourrait jamais le garder. Et ce serait si horrible. Hyne. J'accepte d'aller en Enfer contre un peu de paradis sur terre, pensa t-il. Autre chose que de la haine… Juste pour une fois…   
   
  
Squall se leva et partit hors de la pièce. Seifer se demanda pourquoi mais compris lorsqu'il vit l'ex de Squall. L'homme était d'embrasser, Presque baiser un autre homme devant tout le monde. Juste avant qu'il disparaisse, Seifer vit des larmes silencieuses coulant des yeux cobalt du commandant.  
   
C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.   
  
  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do ,yes I do yes I do  
  
  


Seifer se leva, main sur hypérion, une bouteille dans l'autre. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme qui alla valser plus loin lorsque la bouteille entra en contact avec sa tête. Il tomba sur le sol, du sang créant rapidement une mare autour de lui. Pendant un moment, il sembla que le temps avait stoppé sa course. Tous dans la salle avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.  
  


Zell s'approcha du blond qui se retourna vers lui. Il vit la colère grandir dans les yeux de chat verts et acquiesca. Sans plus attendre, Seifer marcha hors de la salle. Il savait que cela n'aiderait pas aider Squall.  Il serait même sûrement éjecté hors de Balamb Garden. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien à cet instant.  
 

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, mais se reprit et alla à l'endroit secret de la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il avait besoin de penser.  
  


Et peut être y trouverait-il Squall…   
  
Peut était-ce sa chance…  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La chanson `Just For' est de Nickelback.  
J'ai pensé qu'une traduction serait utile pour comprendre, ou du moins intéressante.

Je veux lui arracher les yeux

Juste parce qu'il te regarde.

Oui je le veux.

Et je veux lui arracher les mains

Juste pour t'avoir touché.

Oui je le veux.

Et je veux lui arracher le cœur

Juste pour t'avoir fait souffrir.

Et je veux le détruire

Oui je le veux, oui je le veux, oui je le veux.

Et je veux lui faire regretter 

Le jour où il t'a connu.

Oui je le veux.

Et je veux qu'il te rende

Tout ce qu'il t'a pris.

Oui je le veux.

Et je veux lui arracher le cœur

Juste pour t'avoir fait souffrir.

Et je veux le détruire

Oui je le veux, oui je le veux, oui je le veux, oui je le veux.

(bis)

En fait au départ se devait être Rinoa la garce, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher cette chanson. Donc…

Quant à Oderint, dum metuant signifie « qu'il me haïsse pourvu qu'il me craigne. » 

**Seifer trouvera t-il Squall ? Quelle sera la réaction de celui-ci ? **

**Ecrivez-moi !!!  
  
**

   
** GAME OVER  
OR  
****CONTINUE******


End file.
